pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Tower Takeover
Radio Tower Takeover is the 23rd episode of the first season of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story After battling Whitney at the Goldenrod Gym, Peter and his friends went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. They are currently talking to Professor Elm over on the phone. Professor Elm: So, you and Harry got 3 gym badges? Peter: We sure do, Professor Spinarak: Spin He and Harry showed their badge cases to Professor Elm Professor Elm: That's great. You two are really progressing on your journeys. Harry: That's not the only the thing we want to tell you. Me and Peter found two Pokémon eggs on our way here. He and Peter takes the eggs out of their bags and show it to Professor Elm. Professor Elm was fascinated Professor Elm: Intriguing. You two sure are lucky to find those. Peter: Thanks for that. Harry: Do you know what they will hatch into, Professor? Professor Elm: You'll have to wait till they hatch in order to find out. But I do know that those two eggs will hatch into an Electric and Fire type judging by the colors. Speaking of eggs. Lyra, has your Mystery Egg hatched yet? Lyra: Not yet, Professor. But if it does, I will let you know. Marill: Marill Professor Elm: Okay. So what are you four planning to do next? Hobie: We're thinking of checking out the Goldenrod Radio Tower Professor Elm: I see. You know I remember my teacher Professor Oak would be there. Peter: (surprised) THE Professor Oak?! Professor Elm: Yep. He sometimes come to the Radio Tower to host his talk show about the different types of Pokémon with DJ Mary. Harry: Cool! Professor Elm: Well, I better get back to work. It was nice talking to you guys. Hobie: You too Professor Professor Elm: (to Peter) Oh and Peter. I heard about your Uncle Ben's death and I just want to say that I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good friend. Peter: I know, Professor. I miss him too. But I know that he's in a better place. Professor Elm nods his head and gives him a sad smile as Peter hangs up as a small tear forms in his eye as he looks down. His friends felt sorry for Peter when they see this. End Scene Peter and his friends are seen walking through Goldenrod City as they head for the Radio Tower. Peter couldn't help but think. Peter: (thinking) Hmm. The Goldenrod Radio Tower. When I first got my powers, I thought I could be famous by having my own talk show there as Spinarak-Man. But what I didn't know was that it would cost me my Uncle Ben's life when I let a Team Rocket grunt pass me. Spinarak: Spinarak? Peter: Huh? Oh it's nothing, Spinarak. I was just thinking about stuff that's all. Spinarak didn't seem convinced but accepts what his trainer said Harry: I can't believe that we're going to meet Professor Oak at the Goldenrod Radio Tower! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Lyra: Yeah. I heard he specializes in the relationship between human and Pokémon. Peter: That's true. I remembered watching some of his lecture videos when I was just a kid. I even read some of his articles as well. Hobie: Hey there it is! The four trainers look ahead to see the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Peter: Cool. Let's go in The four enter the entrance to the Radio Tower only to see something shocking. Two Team Rocket grunts we're at the lobby with the receptionist tied up and gagged. Lyra: Team Rocket? Harry: What are they doing here? Cyndaquil: (fiercely) Cynda! Then one of the grunts spot them Team Rocket grunt 1: Hey! What are you kids doing here? Team Rocket grunt 2: You all shouldn't be here! Ekans get rid of them! Team Rocket grunt 1: Grimer you too! The two grunts sent out their Pokémon Ekans: Ekans! Grimer: Grimer! Peter and Hobie takes out their Pokédexes and scan Ekans and Grimer Peter's Pokédex: Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however. Hobie's Pokédex: Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon. As it moves, it loses bits of its body from which new Grimer emerge. This worsens the stench around it. Peter: Geodude, come on out! Hobie: Totodile, I choose you! Peter summons Geodude while Totodile leaps off of Hobie's shoulder Geodude: Geodude! Totodile: Totodile! Team Rocket grunt 1: Grimer, Sludge attack Team Rockt grunt 2: Ekans, use Bite Grimer fires Sludge while Ekans jumps aiming for a Bite attack Peter: Geodude, Rollout on Ekans Hobie: Totodile, dodge the Sludge and use Water Gun Geodude uses Rollout and avoids Ekans' Bite attack. It then hits Ekans. Totodile dodges Sludge attack and then uses Water Gun which washes Grimer away. Team Rocket grunt 1: Grimer, get up and use Pound Team Rocket grunt 2: Ekans, use Poison Sting! Both Poison Pokémon gets up and begin to attack their opponents Hobie: Totodile, use Scratch! Peter: And Geodude, use Tackle! Geodude dodges Poison Sting and tackles Ekans while Totodile uses Scratch on Grimer which does little damage. Peter: Okay Geodude, use Magnitude and make it a 10. Geodude: Geo! Geodude smashes the ground which causes an earthquake. As everyone struggles to maintain their balance, Ekans and Grimer both take critical damage as they are weak to ground type moves. Hobie: Totodile use Water Gun again! Peter: Use Rollout once more Geodude! Totodile uses Water Gun on Ekans while Geodude uses Rollout on Grimer. The two poison Pokémon both hit the ground. Ekans gets up while Geodude does as well. Team Rocket grunt 1: Alright, try this. Ekans use Screech! Ekans screams real loudly causing the four trainers to cover their ears and stunning Geodude and Totodile Team Rocket grunt 2: Grimer use Mud-Slap Grimer uses Mud-Slap on both Geodude and Totodile which causes some damage. Peter: Geodude, shake it off and use Rock Polish. Hobie: Totodile, use Scratch repeatedly on Ekans Geodude uses Rock Polish while Totodile jumps over to Ekans and uses Scratch repeatedly. Ekans hits the ground defeated. Peter: Use another Rollout back to back, Geodude! Geodude rolls very fast at Grimer and hits it several times. Grimer falls down defeated as well. Both Team Rocket grunts return their Pokémon. Team Rocket grunt 2: Retreat! The grunts race upstairs Peter: (sighs) Nice job, Geodude. Take a rest Hobie: You did good too, Totodile. Totodile: Toto Peter returns Geodude. The four trainers then goes over to the desk. Peter untied the receptionist while Harry removes the white cloth from her mouth. Receptionist: Thanks Lyra: It's no problem Harry: What happened here? Receptionist: It was terrible. Those Team Rocket guys broke into the Radio Tower and tied me up. I heard them saying that they were going to have plans for it. Lyra: (gasps) That's terrible! Marill: Marill! Peter: Those fiends! We have to stop them! Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry: Yeah, whatever Team Rocket is doing is always no good. Hobie: Ma'am, we'll go after Team Rocket. You call the police The receptionist nods her head as she began to use the phone. The trainers prepare to go up the stairs, but Peter and Spinarak stay behind. Lyra: Are you coming, Peter? Peter: You guys go on ahead. Me and Spinarak will find another way up. His friends look at each other before they decide to let him do his thing Harry: Okay, Peter. Be careful They run up the stairs as Peter and Spinarak tries to find another way up. They look to the receptionist Peter: (to the receptionist) Is there an elevator? The receptionist nods her head End Scene The three trainers walks up the stairs. Lyra: I sure hope Peter is okay. Marill: Marill Harry: I'm sure he'll be fine, Lyra. They reach the second floor where they see two male and female Team Rocket grunts standing guard. One of the male grunts notice them. Male Team Rocket grunt #1: Look intruders! Female Team Rocket grunt: Let's take care of them. Zubat! Team Rocket grunt #2: Rattata! Team Rocket grunt #1: Venonat! The grunts send out their Pokémon. Hobie, Harry, and Lyra both got ready to battle. Harry: Beedrill go! Hobie: Spearow, you're up! Lyra: Chikorita, I choose you! The three friends summon their Pokémon as they prepare to battle their foes. Meanwhile in the elevator, Peter changes into his Spinarak-Man costume as Spinarak is on the ground. Spinarak-Man: If I were to guess, I would say that Team Rocket is planning to use the Radio Tower to broadcast their evil plan. But not if we have anything to say about. Right, Spinarak? Spinarak: (nods his head) Spina! The elevator door then opens up at the 3rd floor and 4 Team Rocket grunt were at the entrance. They gasp when they see the duo. Spinarak-Man: Uh, hi. He and Spinarak shot String Shot at three of the grunts' in the eyes. Spinarak-Man then did a low sweep on the fourth grunt making him trip and hit the ground as Spinarak ties him up with another String Shot. Spinarak-Man then knocked out the three remaining grunts with punches and kicks. With the grunts knocked out, the hero and Spinarak then tied them up with their webs. Spinarak-Man: Okay, now let's move, buddy. Spinarak: Spinarak Spinarak leaps onto his trainer's right shoulder and they run through the halls. In the 2nd floor, Peter's friends we're running after defeating the three grunts. They began to fight other grunts in their way with Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Marill. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak were running and climbing in the 3rd floor tying up and subduing Team Rocket grunts in sight. But then they heard someone yelling. Voice: Help! Someone get me out of here! The young hero sees a nearby door Spinarak-Man: It's coming from that door Spinarak: Spinarak! They rush over and by using his strength, Spinarak-Man tore the door open. Out came a man with grey hair wearing a janitor's uniform with a mop Stan Lee: Thanks. I thought I was gonna be stuck in there forever. Spinarak-Man: No problem. The name's Spinarak-Man. Who are you? Stan Lee: I'm just the janitor in this Radio Tower. I was just mopping the floors until those Rocket punks locked me in that closet. Spinarak-Man: I see. Well me and Spinarak are here to stop them, sir. We fight guys like these all the time. Spinarak: Spin Stan Lee: I wish you luck in stopping them. (Spinarak-Man nods as he and Spinarak swings off. Stan then walks off) Hmm. Spinarak-Man. Now that is a name I should write down. In the fourth floor in the radio booth, Professor Oak and DJ Mary were tied up with two admins named Petrel and Ariana at the radio microphones room. Two Team Rocket grunts are standing guard outside. Professor Oak: You two won't get away with this! Petrel: On the contrary, Professor. We just have DJ Mary: Just what are you trying to do, Team Rocket?! Ariana: It's quite simple. We are pirating this radio tower so that we can broadcast our plans of world domination. Petrel: Soon the entire Pokémon world will belong to Team Rocket! Professor Oak: It will never work! Ariana: (chuckling) Oh yeah! And who's gonna stop us? They hear fighting noises. Petrel and Ariana rushes over and opens the door. They gasp when they see Spinarak-Man and Spinarak tying the two knocked out Team Rocket grunts up with their webs. Spinarak-Man: Oh sorry, am I late because I think I'm suppose to go on. Spinarak: Spinarak Ariana: Who is this clown? Petrel: That's the infamous Spinarak-Man, Ariana. I've heard about him on the news. Professor Oak and DJ Mary were surprised to see the young hero and his Spinarak. Professor Oak: I don't believe it. It's The Amazing Spinarak-Man! DJ Mary: That's him? I thought he was just a myth. Spinarak-Man: Looks like I was right, you guys are using the Radio Tower to plan your takeover of the world. Petrel: That's right, freak! Soon, everyone will fear the name of Team Rocket! Spinarak-Man: Well here's a newsflash for ya. Not gonna happen! Spinarak: Spinarak! Ariana: Feel free to stop us! Gloom! Petrel: Koffing! The two villains summon their Pokémon from their Poké Balls and Vileplume and Koffing comes out. Gloom: Gloom! Koffing: Koffing! Spinarak-Man: Gloom? (he scans Gloom with his Pokédex) Peter's Pokédex: Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. It secretes a sticky, drool-like honey. Although sweet, it smells too repulsive to get very close. Spinarak-Man: Let's do this buddy. Spinarak: Spinarak Spinarak leaps off his shoulder and rushes over Ariana: Gloom, use Absorb! Petrel: Koffing use Sludge! Gloom and Koffing used their attacks together. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, watch out! Spinarak dodges both of the attacks and Spinarak-Man shot his web at Koffing which ties it up Petrel: Hey, you can't do that! Spinarak-Man: I just did. Two against one isn't fair after all. Spinarak, use String Shot and pull in for Absorb on Gloom. Spinarak shoots String Shot at Gloom and pulls in. He then uses Absorb which drains some of Gloom's energy as it is resistant to Grass types. Ariana: Oh yeah? Gloom, use Sleep Powder on both of them! Gloom shoots Sleep Powder at the duo. Spinarak-Man sees this. Spinarak-Man: Uh oh! Dodge them Spinarak! Spinarak leaps on a nearby wall while Spinarak-Man leaps on the ceiling to avoid the Sleep Powder. Petrel: Koffing, use Tackle on the kid! Koffing charges at Spinarak-Man on the ceiling, but the young hero leaps out of the way. Koffing hits the ceiling Spinarak-Man: Too slow! Spinarak use Infestation on Gloom! Spinarak leaps off the wall and uses Infestation which pulls Gloom to the ground. Spinarak-Man: Now Poison Sting! Spinarak shot Poison Sting at Gloom which damages it. But then Koffing, having recovered from the crash from the ceiling tackles Spinarak from behind. Spinarak-Man: Oh no! Ariana: Thanks! Now Gloom, use Sleep Powder! Gloom shoots Sleep Powder and this time it hits Spinarak causing him to fall alseep. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak! Ariana: Yes! Now Gloom use Absorb. Gloom is about to use Absorb on Spinarak, but Spinarak-Man shoots a web line at him and pulls Spinarak away. Spinarak-Man then has Spinarak in his hands. Spinarak-Man: Don't worry buddy. I got ya. Ariana: How dare you?! Gloom, use Acid on them. Gloom shoots Acid at the duo, but Spinarak-Man dodges each attack. Petrel: Koffing, use Smokescreen and then Tackle! Koffing uses Smokescreen which catches the duo in. Spinarak-Man begins to cough until Koffing Tackles him from behind. He hits the ground as Spinarak slides out of his hands. Professor Oak and DJ Mary gasp at this. Petrel smirks as he walks over to the downed hero. Petrel: Nice work, Koffing. Now let's see who he really is. Petrel extends his hand over to Spinarak-Man's mask. But before he can reach it, a Poké Ball on Spinarak-Man's belt opens and Butterfree comes out. Petrel was shocked to see this. Petrel: What?! Butterfree: Free! Butterfree tackles Petrel back as Spinarak-Man slowly gets back up as Butterfree uses his wings to disperse the Smokescreen allowing him to breath clearly again. The young hero then picks up Spinarak. Spinarak-Man: Thanks, Butterfree Ariana: He has another Pokémon with him? Petrel: I did not see that coming. Koffing, use Tackle Ariana: Gloom, use Acid again! Koffing charges at Butterfree and Gloom fires Acid. Spinarak-Man: Okay Butterfree, dodge them and use Gust full power! Butterfree dodges Koffing's Tackle and Gloom's Acid. Butterfree then uses Gust to blow a big wind which causes major damage to Gloom and blowing Koffing back. Ariana grits her teeth Ariana: Gloom, Sleep Powder again! Gloom shoots Sleep Powder at Butterfree. Spinarak-Man sees it. Spinarak-Man: Butterfree, watch out! Just as the Sleep Powder gets near, Butterfree's eyes glow blue and the Sleep Powder stopped. Everyone was startled by this. The Sleep Powder then goes back covering both Gloom and Koffing. They both fall asleep. Spinarak-Man: Cool! Butterfree, you learned Confusion. (Butterfree nods his head) Okay, now use one more Gust attack. Butterfree does one more Gust attack and it blows both Koffing and Gloom away knocking them both out. Ariana: No! Petrel: It's not possible! How could we lose to that costumed punk! Spinarak-Man: Yes! Good work, Butterfree! (to Petrel and Ariana) Looks like your air time is cancelled, Team Rocket. Petrel and Ariana returns both Gloom and Koffing Petrel: You may have stopped us from taking over this Radio Tower, but this is far from over. We will meet again! Petrel takes out a small grenade and throws it on the ground creating a blinding light which blinds both Spinarak-Man, Butterfree and Professor Oak and DJ Mary. As Spinarak-Man opens his eyes, he sees that Petrel and Ariana have disappeared but not the knocked out grunts. Spinarak-Man: Aw man! But no matter, I bet we'll see them again real soon. (to Butterfree) Anyways, thanks for your help Butterfree! Butterfree: (Happily) Free free! Spinarak-Man returns Butterfree to his Poké Ball as Spinarak wakes up. Spinarak-Man: Ah, Spinarak you're awake. Sorry you missed out on Butterfree helping defeat Team Rocket. Spinarak: (nods his head) Spinarak He climbs onto his trainer's shoulder Spinarak-Man: Let's go and free the hostages. They both walk into the Radio Booth and untied Professor Oak and DJ Mary DJ Mary: Thanks for saving us! Spinarak-Man: It's no problem. All in a days work Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak! Professor Oak: You know I have seen you before on the news lately, Spinarak-Man. I have to admit, I have never seen a person with Pokémon powers before. You sure care a lot about saving Pokémon and people when you use them. Spinarak-Man: Thanks for that. Well I better be off He begins to leave DJ Mary: Wait. Can I have interview with you here? I would like know why you're doing this. Spinarak-Man: Hmm. That is tempting, but I'm gonna have to decline. I have other business to take care of. But I will say that I do this so that no harm would come to innocent human or Pokémon. See ya! DJ Mary: Okay Professor Oak: Good luck out there! I'll be sure to tell the news about this. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak salutes them and walks out the booth. They then go to an nearby open window and jumps out. They then crawl down the building End Scene Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon runs up to the 4th floor. They see the knocked out Team Rocket grunts. The friends also see Professor Oak and DJ Mary. Harry: Professor Oak! It's a pleasure to meet you. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Lyra: Are you okay? Marill: Marill? DJ Mary: We are. Thanks to Spinarak-Man The friends were surprised Hobie: Spinarak-Man was here?! Professor Oak: Yes, he prevented Team Rocket from using the Radio Tower to take over the world. Took out two Team Rocket admin's Pokémon although they got away. He left after freeing us. Harry: Wow he is everywhere. Hobie: I have to agree. Totodile: Totodile! Just then Peter and Spinarak runs up the stairs. Peter: Hey guys! Sorry we're late Spinarak: Spin Lyra: Peter, what took you so long? Peter: Me and Spinarak battled a lot of Team Rocket grunts. It took us a while to get up here. (looks at Professor Oak) Oh, Professor Oak. What a surprise to see you in person. I'm a big fan of your work Spinarak nods his head Professor Oak: Thank you! Say since you four are here. How would you like to watch me host my talk show on air. Peter: Sure Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: We would love to. Harry: Sure Lyra: Thank you, Professor Marill: Marill The four trainers and their Pokémon both watch in excitement as Professor Oak began his talk show with DJ Mary. Officer Jenny and other cops arrive to arrest the grunts. Although, Spinarak-Man and his Spinarak were able to foil Team Rocket's plans of taking over the Radio Tower, the two admins were able to escape. What will happen next for our heroes as their journey continues. Characters *Peter Parker (Spinarak-Man) *Harry *Hobie Brown *Lyra *Professor Elm *Professor Oak *DJ Mary *Stan Lee Villains * Team Rocket **Grunts **Petrel **Ariana Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Butterfree (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Beedrill (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Spearow (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Chikorita (Lyra's) * Ekans (Team Rocket grunt's) * Grimer (Team Rocket grunt's) * Venonat (Team Rocket grunt's) * Zubat (Female Team Rocket grunt's) * Koffing (Petrel's) * Gloom (Ariana's) Trivia * Stan Lee appearing in this episode is inspired by all his cameo appearances in the Marvel films. * Stan Lee's job as a janitor in the Goldenrod Radio Tower is a reference to the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series where he is also a janitor Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man